Kim Possible: War of the Future
by dragonfang33
Summary: A sinister organization has declared war upon the UNSC and the Covenent, now the only way to stop them, is for the Master Chief to return to the past.


Kim Possible: War of the Future

By Dragonfang33

Synapse: A Kim Possible/HALO Crossover, when Ron is killed by a sniper, Kim must join up with the world's deadliest super soldier, The Master Chief, to take on a new enemy.

Introduction

A One Way Trip

Location: UNSCS Atlanta, Earth Orbit

"July 2553, an uneasy truce exists between the UNSC and the Covenant, as a new and deadly enemy assaults both of our home worlds," the UNSC admiral gazed out the window, watching the explosions of a far off battle reflecting against the black void of space, "Calling themselves the Phoenix this new enemy has shown no mercy to either Human or Covenant. So far all efforts by the UNSC and the Covenant to broker a truce have ended in disaster and other reports from the front seem to indicate that the Phoenix is an alliance between rouge Humans and rouge Covenant, united in a vow for revenge." and with that Admiral Vinson finished his log entry when a knock came at his door.

"Enter," Vinson said, the door opened, and a large man, dressed in bright green battle armor entered, no one could see his face, which was covered by an orange visor. Slowly the soldier stood at attention.

"At ease Master Chief," Vinson said, "I'm sure you know why you've been called here."

"The boys upstairs said for me to come," Master Chief replied, with his typical gruff attitude.

"Not quite, Master Chief," Vinson added, "we've discovered a hidden Phoenix base on the old Reach Colony," suddenly Master Chief cut him off.

"And you want me to go in and destroy it?"

"No," Vinson replied, "But I'll let Cortana explain," a bright purple hologram of a woman suddenly appear3ed on a small silver pedestal in the corner.

"Hay Chief," Cortana said, "haven't seen you since you creamed the Prophet of Truth last year."

"Been dealing with the Phoenix." Master Chief replied

"Good to hear," Cortana said, "then you'll understand this. As you know a month ago the cruiser Reach 128 and the Covenant carrier Prophet's Eye discovered a personnel file, and you'll love this, all high ranking Phoenix members are ex-members of the Supreme One's Imperial Guard, but here's catch 1 their leader is a SPARTAN, id number Jake-118m and here's catch number 2, the Phoenix are operating here on Earth."

"What," Master Chief replied in shock

"But not the Earth we know," Vinson added, "the Earth in the year 2004. Your mission is to travel back in time, and defeat the Phoenix on their home territory." Vinson paused, and breathed heavily.

"There's a catch," Master Chief replied

"Two catches to be exact," Vinson said, "catch 1, we don't know where the Phoenix are operating from on earth, catch two, our version of Time Travel is a one way trip."

"In other words I can't return," Master Chief replied

"Exactly," Vinson added

"Before you say anything, let me just say that I accept," Master Chief replied

"Great," Cortana asked, "and I suppose I'm coming too."

"You're right on that," Master Chief answered.

"Fine," Cortana replied, "Yank me." Master Chief pulled a small green computer chip from the stand, and proceeded to place the chip in a small slot on the side of his helmet.

"Good," Vinson said, "Master Chief, Cortana, report to Hanger Bay 13, there's a transport waiting to fairy you down to Base Delta in Western Europe." Master Chief saluted and made his way to the Hanger Bay.

Location: UNSC- Covenant Alliance Base Delta, Western Europe

As the Pelican landed, Master Chief was still unaccustomed to the site. A base manned by both Human and Covenant personnel.

Tensions between the former enemies had been high since the cease-fire had been called a year ago. The Marines still burned with unquenchable hatred fro the Covenant and the Covenant felt like wise. Leading to fights and at times mutinies or defections.

As Master Chief made his way to a large, gray building at the far end of the base, he could see the hate boiling in the eyes of his Elite escort.

"Seems that the truce isn't too popular." Master Chief said.

"That's for sure already base command has reported numerous defections to the Phoenix by both the UNSC Marines and the Covenant." Cortana replied

Master Chief was lead by a Human scientist into a large room, in the center of which stood a silver chair, surrounded by two large silver walls.

"Ah there you are," one of the scientists said, "are you armed?" Master Chief didn't reply, as he showed two SMGs and the Battle Rifle strapped to his back.

"Good," The scientist said, "now follow me." He led Master Chief to the chair, explaining that the time machine they had was a replica of a captured Phoenix Time Machine.

"And from what we've been told," The scientist said, "the Phoenix use the Machines here to return to the past and vice versa."

"Meaning that there is a way for me to return." Master Chief replied.

"Not quite," Cortana replied, "Once you're gone, a joint UNSC-Covenant fleet will take out the machines, your mission is to stop the Phoenix in the past, and eliminate their time machines."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Master Chief said, as he was strapped into the chair.

"Good luck sir," the controller said over the intercom, and then flipped the switch, which activated the machine, and in a matter of seconds the Master Chief vanished in a blinding flash, on his way to 2004

Stay tuned for Chapter I: Alliance Forged


End file.
